Darcy
Darcy was a witch living at the Magical Dimension. After agreeing in helping the Lord of Chaos in preading chaos and destruction through the pony world in order to get revenge against Bloom, now Cherry Blossom, she and her sisters goes to the pony world, turning themselves into unicorns. Personality Like her two sisters, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She also shares their lust for power. She is less aggressive than Icy and Stormy, but is the most cunning. Darcy is also the middle sister of the Trix. She is usually seen to be more close with Stormy rather than Icy. Darcy is also very manipulative. Skills Her powers are based on darkness and are also mind based and commonly her magic is seen as purple rings. She also displays some degree of telekinesis, firing psychic bolts, and multiplying her astral form to make it physical. Her powers are illusions or darkness. She also possesses the ability to summon fire, setting objects ablaze. Since Darcy is the witch of darkness and illusions she can see through any hologram or illusion. She is also able to create tentacle out of shadows that can grab and hold enemies and even other spells. Darcy has the ability to send out waves of darkness that can corrupt others minds and objects that can make them corrupted as well. Family Description in the Saga The Taking of Tartarus Trapped in a cell in the Magical Dimension, the Trix are visited by the Lord of Chaos who says them he can help them escape and get their revenge against Bloom if they spread chaos and destruction through all Equestria. They agree and then they come to the pony world, where they turn into unicorns. They star with Ponyville, where, after terrorizing the townponies, they capture Cherry. In their hideout, they prepare to hurt Cherry when the Lord of Chaos appears, saying they first need to get their jobe done before getting their revenge. Without any option, Icy sends her sisters to do it, while she keep eye on Cherry. Darcy then goes to Vanhoover and is confronted by Mirror Coat and Purple Smoke who are able to defeat them and then Purple Smoke imprisons her in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", she is imprisoned in a cell in Tartarus. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox She is showed in her cell in Tartarus, when Golden Paladin goes there to take Nine-Tails. In “Escape From Tartarus”, she, along with her sisters and other villains, was released from Tartarus by the General of Chaos to help in the upcoming war. In “Revealing the Spy”, she attends a meeting called by the General of Chaos where he reveals that they now knew where Star Knight was and that he would send their new ally to get him, with that ally revealing to be Gentle Light, the General of Death. In "The Submission of the General of Death", she watches how the General of Chaos enslaved Gentle Light and made her use the Reincarnation Curse to bring some of the deceased villains back. In "The War Begins", Darcy is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. In "A Meeting Between Old Enemies", the Lord of Chaos sends Darcy and her sisters to get the scroll with the bodies of the ones with special skills that lost their lives during the one, what they are able to do. Darcy is however defeated and imprisoned by one of the guards sent to recover the scroll. The Lord of Order takes her from there, holding her and taking the extra power his brother gave to her and her sisters, sending the three witches back to their home world. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Darcy and her sisters are the first villains from another reality to be imprisoned in Tartarus. References Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Villains Category:Unicorns